This invention relates generally to the field of speech recognition.
A wide variety of techniques are currently available for recognizing human speech. Digital systems may receive a spoken command, may match the command to a digital vocabulary, and may take actions in response to the recognition of that command. Similarly, speech recognition systems may recognize spoken sounds and may convert those spoken sounds into displayed text.
There are a number of deficiencies with existing speech recognition systems, which relate either to their accuracy or to the need for an actual vocalization in order to determine the nature of the communication. With respect to their accuracy, it is known that all existing speech recognition systems, to varying degrees, are inaccurate. That is, they misinterpret the actual spoken phrase and therefore, create errors. The extent of these errors may be reduced by repeatedly speaking to the system and making corrections that may be learned over time.
The need for an actual vocalization may have a number of drawbacks. In some cases, the need for a vocalization may disturb other parties that are in the vicinity. For example, in a library, a user speaking into a dictating machine may disturb surrounding patrons. Similarly, in conferences, it may be desired to dictate the proceedings, but to do so may disrupt those proceedings. Devices are known which go over the user's mouth and allow the user to speak without being readily heard by those around the user.
In some cases, ambient noise may be so significant that it is difficult for speech recognition systems to extract the spoken commands from the surrounding noise. Thus, the accuracy of the systems may be dramatically reduced by the need for vocalizations.
Finally, in some cases, human users may be unable to actually vocalize a particular sound. This may occur for a wide range of reasons including those related to diseases of the larynx or the absence of a larynx.
Thus, there is a need for better techniques for facilitating speech recognition.